1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retainer devices for securing and preventing unauthorized removal of displayed items. In particular, the invention relates to a mechanical device for securing electronic devices having a hinged member and a base portion to a support.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for securing electronic equipment are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,166,910 and 5,052,651 relate to devices for securing computer equipment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,499; 6,006,557; 5,836,183; 5,709,110; 5,632,165; 5,595,074; 5,447,044; and 5,351,508 relate to devices for securing laptop personal computers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,937 relates to a device for locking peripheral devices to portable computers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,906 relates to a cord management apparatus for managing cords associated with small electronic devices on retail display.